Conventional microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors experience a variety of shock conditions that damage the MEMS sensors and lead to stiction. Stiction is when the moving section of the MEMS sensor gets stuck which causes failures of the MEMS sensor. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.